The dangers of breakfast
by 0010010012
Summary: Nico has never liked cereal.. But he is now about to pay the price. This is my first fanfic so plz be nice. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The dangers of breakfast  
Hi! This is my first fanfic, so plz be nice and review!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and Bethany Ferell  
Just BTW, this chappie is dedicated to Iamabooknerd, and MISS SUNNY BAUDELAIRE, who told me how to upload stories ( and is really nice, awesome, and writes AWESOME fanfiction)  
It was a normal morning in camp half blood. Nico DiAngelo was walking towards the hades table, having just pushed the juiciest sausage off his plate of sausages and eggs. He glanced around at the other tables. All seemed happy, or normal. Except for the Poseidon table. Percy still looked upset.  
Nico knew he'd slightly overreacted to Percy at the news of-he couldn't think about it. In the middle of his musings, he'd stopped walking. He shook his head to clear it, and kept walking to his table. He almost made it too.  
Out of nowhere this random Demeter girl (with long brown hair and blue eyes who Nico was pretty sure wet by the name of Bethany Ferell) flung herself at Nico's leg, screaming "CEREAL! EAT CEREAL!  
Nico was in a state of total panic. So, he did the only logical thing. He ran, though Bethany still cling on screaming about the fact that he was sooo plae was because e didn't eat cereal, and a whole bunch of other cereal stuff.  
So, Nico resorted to the next thing. He screamed. Screams of "Get it off me! I don't like cereal!" Echoed throughout the camp.  
Bethany still clung on, yelling for the world-Er, CAMP- to hear about how wonderful cereal was  
Nico went to his last resort. Shadow travel. He ran towards a random shadow, and disappeared, ignoring the hysterical laughter from all the cabins (yes the ares and Athena cabins too- AND the Demeter cabin), and closed his eyes, not really caring where he landed up.  
5 MINUTES LATER...  
The Japanese police has been called. Something about a screaming girl on a random boy's ankle. Odd.  
So there it is! Again, please be nice, and once you've read and reviewed this, go to MISS SUNNY BAUDELAIRE's stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Hi! Yes, it is that 12-year-old Aphrodite girl AGAIN. This is for Iamabooknerd and MISS SUNNY BAUDELAIRE. I'll be posting chapter two of karaoke at camp half blood soon. Review!**

Disclaimer- AAAAHHHH! I own nothing! Except for the plot, Bethany Ferell, and Audrey McJeyla

Percy walked into the elevator of the Retiee hotel, one thing was on his mind: food. You'd think he be thinking of Annabeth, or his past various quests, but no. He's thinking of food. He also couldn't believe that his mom had sold her first novel. Well, he actually could. He couldn't believe that to celebrate, they'd come to the Reitee hotel in Vermont. Not that he was complaining.

Percy got out of the elevator and walked towards the breakfast buffet in-what was its name?- some restaurant in which his mom and Paul were. Percy like this hotel. A lot. He especially liked the pool.

Percy said good morning to Paul and his mom, and went to get some French toast. He was walking back to their table when he saw a girl with short red hair, and brown eyes. Gods. He knew that girl. That was Audrey McJeyla, from the Demeter cabin. He may as well say hello.

He walked over to her, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned, and grinned when she saw percy. "Hey Percy! How are you?" She inquired with a grin. "Good, you?" He replied/asked. They exchanged a few more formalities, and as Audrey was about to introduce percy to her stepbrother, she saw what was on his plate. She changed. Drastically.

She went from happy, optimistic, Audrey to a screeching, furious Audrey. "WHAT IS THAT TRASH?!" She screamed/inquired. "J-j-just my breakfast" percy stammered, terrified.

With one swat, Audrey had knocked the plate of French toast out of his hands. The whole restaurant was staring now. "Audie, dear, I think you're overreacting, for no reason…" her father trailed off timidly. "Stay out of this dad" Audrey snarled, dragging percy over to the breakfast buffet.

Percy was dragged straight to the cereal station, and suddenly came to his senses. He quickly tripped Audrey, freeing himself and ran for his bloody life. She followed (carrying a bunch of cereal boxes as she did so) ,so he ran for the pool and jumped in.

She followed him into the pool, but he willed the water to push her away, when Audrey's stepmom dragged the spitting, furious, soaked girl (who was still carrying soggy boxes of lucky charms, corn and frosted flakes, and froot loops) out of the water, she hauled her towards the elevator.

Paul and Sally were there in a moment, and looked at percy. Paul closed his eyes and shook his head, but was grinning as he did so. Sally just laughed and said "I don't want to know, do I?" "No. Definitely not." Replied percy "it would be waaaaay too weird**"**

**So there you have it! Who do you want me to do next? Criticism is accepted. Please review, and if you have ideas, I welcome them. I want 5 new reviews for this chapter before I post the next one! Yes, you can review repeatedly. As yourself. Just 5 reviews. PLEASE! Also, who do you want me to do next?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hades

**Authors note: I'm back! Contrary to common belief, I have not fallen off the face of the earth. I've just been really busy because of the holidays, and hasn't had much time to write stuff. Thank you to all of my reviewers! Here are some review replies for you:**

**Dashie- thanks for reviewing and always being there for me! I also cannot thank you enough for your helping me with twilight sparkle. XD**

**Pinkemeana- thank you for your praise! It means a lot to me. Have the Stolls recovered from Demeter cabins prank?**

**Star-you're too nice! I'll update on my new story sometime next week, probably…**

**Marshmallow- wait… you're Dashie, right? If not , sorry and I do have a long-lost sister. The awesome MISS. SUNNY BAUDELAIRE. I only know her via fanfiction though. :D thanks for reviewing! I love it when nice people like you review! That rhymed…**

**sanjisawesum- why thank you!**

**Guest- glad you like karaoke at camp half blood!**

**Here's your story guys!**

As Hades lolled about in his throne waiting for his skeleton servants to bring him breakfast, he was extremely bored. It was always the same old in the underworld. He DID get the worst luck when he and his brothers divided up the world. Well, Zeus and Poseidon did. Of sure, always leave Hades out.

Hades was so busy pitying himself that he didn't notice Demeter sweep right up to his throne holding a lumpy package. He noticed it only when he smelled the thing he most dreaded- the smell of cereal.

He sighed. They'd been through this before. "Demeter, how many times do I have to tell you NOT to bring that disgusting pile of pencil shavings into my kingdom?" "Oh shut up and eat these cornflakes" Demeter said bitterly. "For millennia we've argued about Persephone, and now you start arguing with me about cereal?" Hades cried "yes" was Demeter's short, curt reply.

Hades got out of his throne and stormed off towards his bedroom, but before he'd even reached the corridor he was stopped by the goddess of agriculture and the harvest.

"And just WHERE. do you think you're going, ghost king?" "Do my bedroom so my skeletons can bring me a real breakfast" Hades grumbled. Demeter's eyes flashed with anger, and when she spoke, it was in a resounding boom. "WHAT IS THIS 'REAL BREAKFAST' HADES JACK?!" Demeter screeched "DEMETER VIOLET I TOLD NEVER YOU TO USE MY MIDDLE NAME!" "TOO BAD, DEATH BREATH!" Hades took a deep breath and forced himself to CALM DOWN. "Demeter, why don't we discuss this like the millennia old immortals we are." "What is there to discuss?" Demeter 'politely' inquired. "The fact that you eat disgusting concoctions for breakfast?" She added sweetly. "NO, Demeter, the fact that you keep on trying to force piles of pencil shavings down everyone's throat." " you dare to call CEREAL a pile of pencil shavings? What is your grudge against cereal?" "You can take your cereal and just-we're doing it again!" "Doing what again, death breath?" "Squabbling. No-we do that all the time-we're going overboard with the squabbling." Hades said in reply to Demeter's sarcastic comment. Demeter gave him a withering glare as hades paced the throne room floor. 'Hades, JUST EAT THE FREAKIN' CEREAL!" Demeter suddenly screamed. "Uh… aunt Demeter? Father?" A small voice broke into their, ah, little… spat. "Nico, what are you doing here? Can't you see that this maniac- I mean your aunt- and I are busy?" Hades said to his son. "Sorry father, I just wanted to tell you that because of cereal, I was attacked by a Demeter child." "WHAT?" Hades screamed. He whirled around to face Demeter and said "how DARE you let this happen?!" "Hades, I shall stop pestering you if you eat this bowl of cornflakes" she said, conjuring a bowl of cornflakes. Hades grumbled, but accepted the bowl of cereal and quickly stuffed it down his throat. He gagged, but managed not to throw up. "There!" Demeter proclaimed, looking satisfied. "There's still the matter if your child attacking my son because of cereal." Hades said before Demeter could leave. "Right, sorry about that!" Demeter said cheerily before disappearing in a shower of wheat. Nico took one look at his fathers face and ran. Stupid cereal.

**There it is! I know it's not that good, but I have writers block but I wanted to give this chapter to you as your Christmas and/or Hanukkah present. I'll update soon and post a new story in a couple of weeks. 5 new reviews and you've got yourself a new chappie. Please check out and review Iamabooknerd's story! Happy holidays, and please review!**


End file.
